1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of massaging devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of fluid and non-fluid foot massaging devices for relieving and soothing the tired feet of a person, thereby creating beneficial physiological effects throughout the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vibrational foot massaging devices is known in the prior art. Specifically, foot massaging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging a person""s feet are known, but they have not been satisfactory. These prior art foot massaging devices do not provide an effective massaging pattern to make them beneficial to fully provide a soothing and relaxing effect.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved foot massaging apparatus which can be used for massaging a person""s feet.
It is desirable to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which provides an air matrix arrangement surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension. It is also desirable to provide an air foot massaging apparatus that not only supports the user""s feet but also provides an effective massaging pattern on the user""s feet when the feet are positioned within the air foot massaging apparatus. It is further desirable to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which can be utilized with fluid or without fluid.
The present invention is a novel and unique air foot massaging apparatus for massaging and stimulating tired feet, and which thereby creates beneficial physiological effects throughout the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which includes a pair of boot shaped structures, each having a plurality of spaced apart interior compressible and expandable air nodes or glands which engage with a user""s feet for providing an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet which effectively soothes and relaxes the user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus that is fluid-tight for retaining fluid therein to provide lubrication to the user""s feet, where a plurality of interior compressible and expandable air nodes or glands along with the fluid provide an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet which effectively soothes and relaxes the user.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which includes an eccentric vibration means for generating vibrations to and through a plate which in turn creates resonance vibrations to massage the user""s feet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which massages and stimulates the tired feet of a user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus which may be employed with the user in the sitting position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an air foot massaging apparatus that is simple, durable, economical and lightweight.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the air foot massaging apparatus includes a pair of boot shaped structures for adapting to the user""s feet. Each boot shaped structure has a plurality of interior compressible and expandable air nodes or glands which engage with the user""s foot, means to inflate and deflate the compressible and expandable air nodes for providing an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, vibration means for providing a vibrational massage to further provide an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, and control means for controlling the inflating and deflating of the plurality of compressible and expandable air nodes.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the air foot massaging apparatus includes a unitary fluid-tight foot structure for retaining a fluid such as water therein and adapting to a user""s feet. The structure has a plurality of interior compressible and expandable air nodes or glands which engage with the user""s feet, means to inflate and deflate the compressible and expandable air nodes for providing an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, vibration means for providing a vibrational massage to further provide an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, and control means for controlling the inflating and deflating of the plurality of compressible and expandable air nodes.
Another alterative embodiment of the present invention air foot massaging apparatus includes a pair of boot shaped structures for containing a fluid such as water therein and adapting to the user""s feet. Each boot shaped structure has a plurality of interior compressible and expandable air nodes or glands which engage with the user""s foot, means to inflate and deflate the compressible and expandable air nodes for providing an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, vibration means for providing a vibrational massage to further provide an effective massaging pattern to massage the user""s feet, and control means for controlling the inflating and deflating of the plurality of compressible and expandable air nodes.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.